Inservio
by lovelydangerousdear
Summary: He was hers from the beginning. She belonged to the world, but he could imagine, if just for a moment, that she was his and she would let him because she wanted to pretend too. Korroh and probably some Tanhorroh Tahno/Korra/Iroh . Various ratings, Drabbles, and one-shots galore. Don't own a thing.
1. Korroh

**Disclaimed. Doesn't not follow cannon.**

He had her trapped against the wall.

"Avatar," He, General Iroh II, breathed softly against her skin.

His hands were on either side of her head.

Korra took a breath and shakily raised her hand, caressing his cheek with her finger tips stopped to let them rest on his lips. "Korra." She said.

"Korra," he repeated his breath ghosting over her neck. Iroh slowly leaned closer and then paused, looking at her in askance.

Korra glared into his golden honey gaze and thrust her body up tightly against his, seeking his lips and sealing her own against them; Iroh hummed languidly, pleased and amused by her ever-present brashness.

"Spirits be damned Iroh," She groaned nipping at his lips, "Take me right now or so help me I will kick your royal ass so hard your grandfather will feel it."

Iroh chuckled nuzzling her neck. "Take you? Take you where my dear? The south pole? North pole? I'll take you anywhere."

Korra let out a loud impudent whine grinding her hips into him.

"Bastard," she grunted as he hoisted her legs up and around his own waist, "You know what I mean."

He chuckled licking the curves of her collarbones. "I'd love to please you, dear, but you'll have to try to be more specific."

Korra growled, and Iroh thrust into the building friction between their clothed bodies.

"I want you to take me to that magical place I feel when you shove your cock deep into my-"

Korra gasped when he bit into her neck. "It seems that the Lady Avatar needs to re-learn her manners."

"If only there was a prince of some sort to teach me etiquette."

Iroh lifted a brow, his strong angular features smoothed into his usual stoic expression. "I suppose I will bear such a heavy burden."

Korra scoffed, though her azure eyes glinted with mischeif as she over powered him, sending them both tumbling onto the bed.

"I look forward to your conquest, _General_."


	2. Tahnorroh

**Disclaimed. Tahnorroh, I just can't choose. **

_Korra adjusted her footing, standing solidly on the ground._

_She took a deep breath then lunged forward running as fast as her legs would take her straight into the equalist ambush._

_"Korra!" She heard him yell, his raspy voice barely reaching her ears as she dove, narrowly avoiding the clunking feet of an new and improve mecca. _

_"You idiot what the hell are you doing?" Korra glanced, just for a moment and then brought her foot down and felt the earth shatter. She thrust her arms up and the earth rose with it. The meccas fell over clumsily, and there Amon stood. _

_Korra smirked kicked up and sent him flying back with the a whirlwind of air-bending. _

_It was done she won._

_"You idiot!" And then there was Tahno, looking spectacular in the United forces uniform. "Uh-vatar, you insubordinate little-" _

_"Nicely done Avatar Korra," Iroh said softly. _

_Tahno blanched. "You're congratulating her? We had a specific plan that was supposed to be followed specifically, not spontaneously-"_

_"My grandfather would have trusted the Avatar."_

_"Spirits help me, your grandfather-"_

__"Uh-vatar, are you awake yet?"

Korra groaned and buried her head in warm flesh. "No."

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry." Tahno huffed trying to shake her off his chest.

"Iroh, defend me." Korra yawned, and a strong thick arm slipped around her waist from behind.

"You're welcome to leave at any time Private Tahno."

Tahno huffed again and fell back against the bed. "No thanks General Iroh." Tahno snipped back.

Korra grinned when his hand slide down her back. She wiggled between the two.

"I love men in uniform." She purred

Iroh hummed against her neck.

"Spirits help us if any other uniformed man catches your eye, this bed only has so much room."

"Like I said before you're welcome to leave at any time."

"What and deprive you both of my beauty? I'm not that cruel."

"Not that masculine either."

"Escuse me-"

"Stop fighting!" Korra sighed. "Even in my dreams you're fighting,"

"Hmm, hear that General? Korra's been having _dreams_."

"Yes, it seems we've failed our mission."

Korra curled up, and glanced between the two, smirking men. "What mission?"

"The one Tahno and I have specifically undertaken, to help you relax."

Suddenly she was moving, and Korra's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Uh-vatar we're gonna take away all you're worries until you can't think much less dream any of those nasty nightmares."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Korra asked meekly.

"By making sure you put all that energy of yours to good use." Iroh said.

Tahno smirked and for once Korra didn't mind.


	3. Ebb and Flow

**Disclaimed**

Team Avatar is doomed to fall apart, because the _Krew_, as Bolin dubbed them, are children.

Or perhaps it was because they aren't exactly children.

Aang and his friends, just years younger than Korra and her friends, had that innocence that meant that friendships were more than just friendships. To children, friendships were bonds to depend on, to maintain carefully.

To half-grown, almost adults, like Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami, friendships crumbled easily under their own need for independence, and determination, their own willingness to never be wrong.

Petty things could ruin them.

Korra can see the cracks, in the spaces between the tense words spoken, as the war blossoms around them.

Amon escapes, spreading equalist propaganda through the Earth Kingdom.

Korra chases him, but not with team Avatar; not with a motley crew of teenagers. She goes with the General, because he asks her, trusts, admires her, but does not humble himself before her. He doesn't act like she has all the answers, he doesn't coddle her, or hold her back.

He watches her soar, falling, crashing and fighting, and always has another plan at the ready.

Soon the years pass and the war ends.

Team Avatar reunites as adults, but Korra stays with Iroh, who has become both her anchor and her launch point.

They don't understand, but he does.

He's a firebender but he understands her needs, so he ebbs and flows just like the water, always there but never trying to over power her; always ready to be pushed away, and always willing to return.

Korra thinks she loves him more than the moon herself and Iroh can be happy with that.


	4. Spoiled

Nothing** is mine. Review please**

Iroh awakes sprawled on his stomach. He blinks. He's always tried to sleep on his back or side, because its easier to defend himself from attacks.

Late morning sunlight slips into his room, his head begins to buzz, and Iroh remembers the night before- _Korra_.

He closes his eyes and hopes the images he's seeing are just another inappropriate dream, and not-

"Are you awake yet Iroh?"

Shit.

"Avatar Korra-" He begins, his honey eyes opening to find her-

Fuck.

He's found her, and she's standing across form him examining his book shelves, _wearing nothing but his uniform coat_.

She turns to face him fully, and he shuts his eyes again because she's only done one of the buttons, _ and he can see everything._

"Are you ok? You were pretty drunk last night, I imagine that hangover hurts like hell."

It does but what bothers him more are the details of last night that start to bombard his mind.

"Iroh do you remember anything?" Iroh looks at her, really looks at her and remembers _"It's alright I'm fine-"_

His shoulders sag. "Was I your first?" He asks quietly.

"Yes."

He takes a deep breath against the shame that wells inside him. He fumbles out of bed, falls to his knees and bows lowly before her. "Please forgive me, for the shame and dishonor-"

"Shame and dishonor? What are you taking about last night was great!"

"I should have had more control-"

"You were drunk-"

"That doesn't matter, I have shamed us both and I beg of you-"

"How could you have shamed us both? I... that is... I wanted you to be my first."

Iroh looks up into her blue eyes, turbulent blue, like the ocean just before a storm. He opens his mouth and closes it then shakes his head.

"Korra I took you against a desk-"

"And the wall, floor and bed, so what?" She asks impatiently.

"It should have been more, special for you." Iroh says brow furrowing trying to make her understand the severity of what his lapse had done. He drops his head.

"I dunno last night was pretty damn good, but if you're feeling that it wasn't your best your welcome to try again."

He closes his eyes as he hears the rustling of fabric, and opens them to finds her shamelessly sprawled over his bed.

He licks his lips. "Are you sure about this?" He rasps quietly, trying to keep his mind- and body- from going insane.

She hums. "Your grandfather would have trusted the Avatar."

He sighs. "You are a very spoiled Avatar."

"And you're a very naked General."

"I suppose that if this is what the Avatar wants I must oblige-" Then the air behind him becomes forceful and he finds himself sprawled on top of her.

"The Avatar has spoken." She purrs, as her hands tangle in his hair.


	5. Breakfast

** Don't own a thing.**

"Tahno get off of me."

"No."

Korra kicked her legs out trying to shake the weight that was Tahno off her back.

"I'm going to get Iroh to beat you up."

"Che, as if that lousy firebender could actually hit me."

"If I were you _boy _ I would watch who I call a lousy bender." Iroh said coldly although amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _old man_."

Korra groaned as Tahno slid off her and stood ram-rod straight, glaring at his superior officer.

Iroh took his stance.

Korra closed her eyes. "You are both stark naked, and its making you look ridiculous."

"Well he might look ridiculous, but I am much to beautiful to ever look ridiculous."

Korra sighed. "You're an idiot."

"I agree." Iroh rasped smirking.

"I'm going to leave the both of you one day and you'll be sorry." Tahno sniffed.

"I'm done with this, I'm getting dressed and getting breakfast."

"I think we have your breakfast right here Avatar."

Tahno chuckled. "Yeah come get it Uh-vatar."

Korra flushed, dressed and stormed out smacking them both on the way.

"Idiots."


	6. Yue

Nothing** is mine. Review please**

Though he is a fire bender, Iroh learns to love the full moon.

The consistency of the sun matches Iroh's person and power, and as such the growth and waning of the moon, brings out another side in both Tahno and Korra.

As water benders they instinctively understand the ebb and flow of the ocean, and as such the growth and death of the moon.

In some ways Iroh is envious of this because, the sun, dies and in reborn the same as it was.

The moon however grows, mimicking the cycles of life and death.

In a way Korra and Tahno worship the moon, by growing and falling themselves.

As the moon grows to it's peak perfection, they each become more and more aggressive in their attempts for sexual domination as well as in their bending. Admittedly some of their best sex, has been at the point when the moon is nearly symmetrical, but Iroh finds the peak, when the moon is swollen and hanging so perfectly above them, the best.

They don't always have sex when the moon is full.

The full moon is a time for much more intimate happenings, like laying together, and feeling the water-benders' wide eyed gazes on him, as their hearts pound, feeling the pull of the moon even as they refuse to meet it.

He asks Korra once, why she doesn't go during the full moon, he wouldn't mind, he says.

It upsets her, and she refuses to speak to him for days afterwards.

He doesn't understand until Tahno, explains it to him in a haughty, agitated voice:_"The moon," He says, "Is Yue, both our mother and lover. During the full moon, she calls to us, to show us her love, but you can't feel it so we stay here to love you."_

It's a both insensible, and incoherent thought, but there's something underlying about it that makes it a much more intimate act than sex.

Other times, when they can't resist the pull, the three of them go to it.

It's on these occasions that Tahno and Korra bend together, passing water to and around, each other in some ghostly dance, where their bodies are always touching, but only just so that they only exchange butterfly kisses, and chaste brushes of skin on skin.

Iroh watches them with the same intensity that gleams in their eyes, and in their bodies.

Sometimes they stop and stare at him, their hands quivering from self-control until he joins them.

It's on these occasions that Iroh basks in the sweet agony of not bending with them. There's something sacrilegious about bringing up fire on the night of the full moon, so when he dances with them, he's awkward and stiff, clenching his fists against the urge to illuminate the intensity of their gazes with fire.

Sometimes though as they pass the water around him, he loosens his fist and lets his finger tips skim of the water, enjoying the way they both shudder.

It's after those nights of dancing that the three of them lay together late into the day, and Iroh does his best to memorize the glassy sated look that seeps into their eyes and smooths the trouble out of their features.

It's after those nights, when Iroh knows they've given him something more intimate and beautiful than any material object or action. It's after those nights he begs the sun for something to give back.


	7. Surprise

**Disclaimed. If you don't read the Omake this can be just korroh, but it can also be Tahnorroh.  
**

"I can't accept this."

"Korra-"

"Iroh, it's..beautiful, but you don't know what it means-"

"Actually I believe I do."

Big blue eyes stared heatedly into cold gold eyes.

Iroh reached out and his finger brush over her neck, leaving a pleasant weight there.

"I hardly even know you,"

Iroh drew her close. "Do you want to?"

"Yes," She breathed.

* * *

"Korra! Korra! Korra!" The Avatar turned and grinned as Air-bender children mobbed her.

"We're so glad you're back! Did you like traveling? Did you get seasick? Did ya-"

"Ikki that's enough." Tenzin interjected, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Korra smiled. "It's good to see you master Tenzin."

"Yes well now that you're here, hopefully those friends of yours will finally leave me alone."

"Yes well first things first, I am starving."

Tenzin sighed good-naturedly.

"Lets get you back to the island then, shall we?"

* * *

Korra entered the Air temple, grinning at the familiarity of everything.

Pema, Rohan, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo Asami Bolin and Mako sat waiting for her at the table, a bountiful spread of all sorts of delicious food, before them. She sat between Bolin and Pema as Tenzin sat at Pema's other side, and did her best to look solemn and grateful as Tenzin thanked the spirits, for their blessings and bounty.

"Seaweed noodles Korra?"

The Avatar grinned, "Please," She held out her bowl and Pema served her.

Around her the chatter and small talk began to grow asking her about her travels, and such.

And then: "My, my Korra that is a lovely betrothal necklace."

Her dark cheeks flared red as she choked on her noodles.

"Korra's getting married?" Jinora and Ikki squealed, clapping. "we call dibs on being flower girls!"

"Korra?"

Shit. Bolin was looking at her, heartbreak in his eyes.

Mako was glaring, and Asami, grinning.

She cleared her throat. "Surprise?"

* * *

Omake:

"I thought they were gonna have heart attacks right then and there." Korra sighed.

Iroh, smirked a habit he was clearly picking up from another water-bender.

"Good," Iroh drew her close.

"Well this is all fucking perfect, but may I remind you both who was the one who wove the necklace from the silk of the extremely poisonous frog-spider? And who was the one who got that pretty rock for lover-boy here to carve into that pretty charm hm?"

"Are you jealous Tahno?"

"Che as if." The Water-bender grunted, turning away. Korra grinned at the pink that dusted his cheeks as he pouted.

Korra broke away from Iroh.

"Well why don't you two get your uniforms, and maybe I'll show you how happy you've made me." Korra offered, straightening Tahno's collar with a wink before she sauntered off towards her private quarters.

Tahno and Iroh shared a look.

"Ladies first?" The General smirked.

Tahno sneered...then went anyway.


	8. Change

** Don't own a thing.**

"That's it Korra! I've had enough!"

The Avatar looked up and caught the glare of her very jaded lover. "Mwup?" She asked through a mouthful of seaweed noodles.

Tahno sighed agitated. "Spirits, don't talk with your mouthful otherwise Manok, is going to copy you,"

As if on cue the little boy squealed grinning, with cheeks full of half-masticated noodles.

Korra swallowed, and licking her lips asked, "What?"

"I am tired of being the one always left behind. I am just as good of a bender as you or Iroh, but just because I'm not the Uh-vatar or a _general__," _Tahno spat_, _"I have to sta_y here_ all the time, and play the housewife, and cook and clean, and watch the baby all the time. Not anymore. Tonight _I'm _ going out and _you're _staying here."

Korra blinked. "Alright."

Tahno, opened his mouth ready to argue, and then deflated, "What?"

Korra shrugged. "Alright Tahno, I didn't realize you wanted to go out."

"Really?"

"Of course, Tahno, have fun."

The water-bender, blinked, stepped back and walked slowly upstairs eyeing the water tribeswoman suspiciously.

Tahno did his hair, applied his eyeliner, doused himself in cologne and wandered back into his kitchen.

Korra was standing there, Manok on her hip, lazily washing the dishes with her water bending.

"Alright, I'm leaving now."

"Ok." Korra turned and gave him that special smile that he really liked.

"Don't blow anything up." he added.

"I'll try."

Tahno left.

Balancing her son-he really was hers, dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes, he practically _was _her_-_ on her hip Korra looked at him, "Well what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Manok looked at her, and began to wiggled until she let him down. He wandered to the window and pointed to the full moon. "Moo." He demanded looking at her.

"Brat." Korra grinned, before gathering him up and whistling for Naga.

* * *

Tahno wandered through the streets of Republic City, smirking feeling like his old self, too much like his old self, he realized.

He stopped.

This wasn't fun at all.

There were girls eyeing him from across the street, laughter all around him, half a dozen young men looking for a fight.

He thought of Korra, Manok, and Iroh.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Tahno." He turned, and watched a young woman approach him, he recognized her, but could not place her name.

He grunted, turned away and walked home, back to his stupid little family, and his wonderful life.

...

Only of course to find his family wasn't even there.

Damn Korra.

* * *

Korra sighed as she watched Manok chase the tide back, and then running as it tumbled back onto the shore.

She yawned and leaned back into Naga's warmth.

Manok toddled towards her. "Hung'r!" He proclaimed reaching his little arms up.

"You just ate!"

"Hung'r!" Manok pouted stomping his feet.

"You're such a little brat, I really do need to keep you away from Tahno more often."

Manok stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Moo." He said pointing once more at the moon.

"What? You want to eat the moon?"

"Moo." Manok shook his head.

"Yue." Korra said. "That's the moon's name."

"Yue." Manok repeated, then tilted his head,and with his hand still outstretched said "Yue, water, da?"

Korra grinned. "Yes, your daddy's a water bender. What about your father, what does he do?"

"Fer."

"No, Fi-re. Come on kid, you've gotta learn how to talk right."

"Fer."

"No Fi-re."

Manok shook his head, and held out his hand. "Fer." He said, and then a tiny flame bloomed at his fingers.

"Tahno's gonna be so mad." Korra grinned, cuddling her son.

"And he has a right to be."

"Da!" Manok cried grinning at Tahno's approach. Korra's smile faltered as he glared at her.

"I thought you two were gonna stay _home._"

"Moo, Da!" Manok wiggled free and threw his hand frantically in the air.

"Yes moon," Tahno bent down to scoop him up. "You can feel it can't you, I just know you're gonna be a great water-bender like your daddy."

Korra covered her grin with a hand as Manok squealed, happily.

* * *

"Where have you three been?" Iroh asked, raising a brow at Korra's disheveled appearance as she handed him a sleeping Manok.

"We went out." Korra said with a shrug.

Tahno yawned.

Iroh looked at them contemplatively. "We should do that some time. Go out together, the three of us." He said nodding to Korra and Tahno, "We'll call a sitter for Manok, and get dinner at that water-tribe restaurant."

Korra grinned.

Tahno thrust his chin up. "I'll see if I have time it looks like I'll be training the greatest water-bender ever-to-be-seen, soon."

Neither of the men could understand why Korra suddenly burst into hysterics.


	9. Eclipse

**Disclaimed**

A fire-bender's relationship with the sun is completely different from a water-bender's relationship to the moon.

The sun is constant, and as such fire-benders are dependent on it.

Iroh can feel the equilibrium of always drawing heat and warmth from an ever present source. His power is steady, and constant there is neither and influx or exodus of power.

Not like water-bender's and their moon.

That however, comes at a price.

Water-bender's can adapt to a weakening or even a loss of power.

Fire-benders cannot.

The Solar-eclipse that comes, while expected is not easy, Iroh gives control to Bumi, and feeling cold, and off balance stays cooped up in his private quarters.

Tahno and Korra stay with him, curling around him to lend him the warmth he feels lost without. As the Avatar, the fire does not leave Korra even as the sun is gone so she cups flames in her hands and runs them down his spine, reminding him that , the fire is still close, even if out of reach.

Tahno, he thinks, looks at him with something new in his gaze. From the beginning they've both had their differences, their want for Korra the only thing that keeps them civil. But now, with his bending, gone (temporarily) Tahno looks at him, with sympathy and something a little more than brotherhood.

So Iroh pulls them close, and lets them explore the most vulnerable parts of his soul.


	10. Waltz

**Sky October I give you this chapter. And challenge you to best my excellence, with your own drabble-oneshot-fanfic. **

Iroh enjoys music.

When he was young, he demanded the court musicians to play as he practiced his bending, something that amused both his mother and grandfather.

Iroh, however finds when it comes to dancing he is best at keeping to a simple waltz.

Thus it surprises him, when Korra herself is an exceptional dancer. He watches her move across the floor of city hall with a grace that must have lain deeply hidden within her until this moment when she closes her eyes and glides across the dance floor in the arms of a pale, uniformed young man with silly hair.

There a pang in his chest that grows to irritation before he can stop it and before he can stop _them_ they are no longer arm's length apart, but pressed chest to chest, moving with strength and dignity, and dare he even say…intimacy?

Iroh breaths, deeply and moves to them, but he stops, as the crowd around them parts, leaving only Korra and some low-ranking soldier dancing across the perfectly reflective tiles. Another song ends, and Iroh wonders how man have passed, three? Four?

They stop as the next song begins, and Korra's lips move, against the young man's ear.

He nods, around them the other couples applaud their exceptional dancing, and then he dives in to kiss her, not quiet on the lips but close enough that Korra flushes angrily, slaps him and storms off.

Iroh smiles.


	11. Kisses

**Disclaimed**

Iroh does not like the young man who stands before him, because he is the same young man who was dancing with Korra.

"Its a pleasure to meet you General." He says with a low bow, though his words are sincere Iroh can see the arrogance in his face.

Iroh, keeps a polite face and dismisses, the boy, 'Tahno'.

Later he asks Korra about him. "He's a jerk," She says, "But He was a damn good bender, and he's a lot better now, I suppose." She says though her words are more musings than coherent thoughts.

"Was?" Iroh says carefully.

Korra frowns and nods, "Yeah he was the captain of the Wolfbats, one of the first that Amon got to."

Ah. So that's it, he was a former rival, of hers. Somehow addressing him in the past tense doesn't relieve the tension in Iroh's shoulders. Lately he's caught himself, catching Korra's eyes more often, leaving lingering touches on her arms, back, and cheeks.

She always blushes when he does, but she also catches the eyes of Tahno, and reddens when she when this happens too.

It's irritating, because, he has his perfectly set plans, and patience, and she's just stopped staring at that _other_ fire-bender.

"Ah." He says eventually clearing his throat, and he realizes something. "He's a water bender too then?"

Korra's blue eyes lighten, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you're both exceptional dancers."

Korra blushes, and tries to laugh it off. "Tahno said something like that too."

"Really?"

"Before that night I never danced like I did at the ball that night," She admits. "But Tahno said 'water-benders are the epitome of dancers, because we have to be fluid, graceful and strong; dancing becomes second nature to us.' And forced me to dance. I didn't think it'd be so much fun."

"I see." Iroh says simply.

His eyes have found the other young man, presumably on break and using his time to reacquaint himself with water-bending.

"I'm glad I could help him." She breathes quietly, Iroh doesn't reply mostly because he doesn't know what to say.

The unease grows in his stomach, and Iroh wants nothing more than to grab her and press her into his chest; to show her just how much he wants to be her everything.

Korra's eyes are distant though as she watches Tahno.

"Korra," He says softly, and she looks at him, her blue eyes wide and soft, and so unlike her.

He leans towards her and kisses her softly She's still and almost unresponsive in the beginning, and finally just before he pulls away, she kiss back tentatively.

When he opens his eyes and sees her, her face is red, and embarrassed.

He swallows, but her eyes have drifted back to Tahno, and then at him again, and suddenly she becomes angry.

She slaps him and storms away, cursing, and still red-faced.

Holding his cheek, he feels someone's eyes on him. He turns and sees Tahno.

Iroh thinks he's being smirked at but he can't be sure.


	12. Rapture

Korra, doesn't believe in love a first sight.

She didn't fall in love with Mako because of his handsome frown and broody disposition. She falls for him, because he does not fall for her. He doesn't treat her as anything but an ordinary girl, even after he finds out she's the Avatar.

* * *

_It makes her feel special._

* * *

Korra also doesn't believe in ruining one relationship to start another, so in the end, when she has to choose, she chooses Asami's happiness over her own and seeks solstice in training, Aang, and distance.

Time eventually softens the hurt to a dull thud in the very back of her selfish little heart, and Korra carefully re-integrates herself into the friendships of Team Avatar.

* * *

_Bolin keeps his eyes on her, waiting for her to crack and ready to seep into the depths of her loneliness, prepared to love her to pieces, if only to spend the rest of his life putting her back together._

* * *

Korra, hates herself a little bit because of that. Because she cannot love Bolin.

He's her friend, her cheerful, too kind, and loving friend who would never be able to bear the weight of the burden she selfishly wants to share.

She could never share with him her everything. She could not let him bear her burdens even when she wants to be so cruel as to do that. Instead she quietly carves out a fragile smile into the mask of the Avatar, and makes her eyes smile, even when they want to weep.

They don't know her well enough to see past it; no one knows it well enough to see past it. Her life before Republic City was bound and locked into the compound, to rigorous training, and drilling herself into being brave. By the time she makes it the Republic City, Her mask is well worn, and already apart of her.

And then in a blink of an eye, the General-Prince of the Fire Nation, tear a hole right into her consciousness and leaves her struggling to keep her insides from spilling out.

They never met before the war, and when the battles rage, they don't have time to meet past the solemn glances, and gravity of their duties.

At first he suspects that Amon, or perhaps just the war has damaged her.

When he digs deeper Korra finds it ironic that the man who knows less of her than anyone of her _friends, _or _teachers, _can lift the weight from her shoulders with ease.

* * *

_He confronts her with solemn, suspecting eyes, and gentle words. _

* * *

And Korra runs.

She puts distance between them, and uses her friends as clever decoys, until the paranoia once again twists her dreams into nightmares.

* * *

_Because she's a fraud. She's not really that brave; she's a liar and a cheat, and the worst Avatar reincarnation ever to be born._

* * *

Iroh is different though. He conquers the distance with the same clever strategies that made him the youngest General of the United Forces. He traps her in her own webs, until she can no longer avoid, evade or escape.

* * *

_He traps her in his arms; he smells like the ocean, crisp, and a little salty but clean and familiar. He breathes scorching heat against her ear, when he whispers:_

_ "Whoever you think you are Korra, don't be afraid. We cannot find ourselves if we never lose ourselves along the way. We cannot create something new, if we do not change the old. You are who you are, even if you've lived a hundred-thousand lives, they are not the only things that make you yourself. However history remembers its Avatars there will always be moments when you are just you." _

* * *

He lets her go gently.

Korra manages to last a week before she finds herself curled against the tiles of the bathroom floor sobbing with relief. He's told her everything she needed to hear, and the weight of her burdens come crashing down.

When she finally stands up, she doesn't pile them back up on her shoulders.

* * *

_Korra falls in love with Iroh, because he does not comfort or console her._

* * *

He awakens her. He relights her passion, and stands tall under her burden, fully prepared to fall into her shadow, or let her melt into his.

When they evolve together, it's something tangible and forceful.

* * *

_Like the burn his kisses leave against her knuckles long after he's gone. _

* * *

By the time they finally acquaint themselves with each-other's bodies, he already knows every part of her heart. He knows her doubts, her fears, her secrets, and passion.

He navigates through her mind by looking into her eyes, and reading her body. He pries her open with his warm hands and serious smile, and in exchange he leaves himself open to her. There is no part of him he hides, no question he won't answer, and no doubt that she can't see.

When they lay together, naked or not, in the privacy of their bed or the comfort of the grass, he likes to sit up suddenly and pull her lax form into his arms, pressing his ear against her strong chest listening for her heart beat.

* * *

_It's always too fast. _

* * *

But he hums anyway, and adjusts their bodies so her can pepper her neck with kisses.

* * *

_He trusts her to tell him whatever he doesn't find on his own._

* * *

Iroh always trusts the Avatar, but its nice that he trusts Korra too.

* * *

_Her hands clasp around his thick wrists to drag him away. When she pauses to feel his pulse she knows Iroh loves her too._

* * *

__Before she realizes it, the dull ache in her heart in long gone.

She lets her warm fingers trace the contours of his body late into the night.

She never wants to leave his side again.

* * *

_He wouldn't let her anyway._


	13. Pounce

**Disclaimed. **

Korra, is an acomplished hunter. Growing up in the South Pole as an only child meant that she was given certain duties and privileges outside of the norm.

She enjoys hunting almost as much as bending. It makes sense to her.

Korra learns stealth and accuracy from her father, but becomes a predator on her own.

When she sees him, she wants to hunt him.

Polarbear-dog females do the same thing; they hunt their potential mates, stalking them, to observe their hunting abilities, strengths weaknesses and den. If the male is a good choice the female will pounce, wrestling her partner until he manages to subdue and dominate her.

Korra wants to do the same to Iroh.

When he speaks, his voice is low and soft but raspy, and it sends pleasant shivers up her spine, that she sometimes imagines are his wandering fingers tracing each bump in her spine.

Korra finds little ways to put herself at his side. She grins when he laughs, and revels when she makes him laugh. Soon he gives her permission to access his private library at any time.

His "library" is located in his private quarters.

She plans to make her move during the night og the quarter moon, but when the day arrives she finds anxiety had replaced her confidence. She stands near trembling outside Iroh's door.

"Planning on going in anytime soon?"

Her head swivels and she sees Bumi approach. Her cheeks flush red.

She opens her mouth to try and make an excuse but, Bumi cuts her off: "Don't try to deny it, there's a certain look you southern watertribe girls get when you want a man. Gotten it myself quiet a few times," he winks.

Korra's face flushes a darker red as Bumi's laugh booms. He offers her a bottle.

"A bit of Cactus juice, for good luck."

Korra bites her lips as she takes a swig, blanching at the bitter burn of alcohol.

Bumi laughs again, opens Iroh's door and shoves her stumbling it before she can protest.

"Korra? What was that ruckus out there?" She looks up at Iroh, and gives a wobbly smile.

"Bumi was having a laugh at my expense."

Iroh frowns. "I see, I can talk to him if you like."

Korra shakes her, head, and tries to subtly take in her surroundings. The room is as bare as any soldiers quarters, save for the desk and bookshelves.

Before this moment Korra had her seduction plan perfectly in place, but now she can't remember a thing of it.

She approaches the desk and Iroh looks at her bemusedly.

Korra leans over the desk, takes the General's face into her hands and kisses him. She meant to kiss him hard, and passionately, like the kisses out of Jinora's romance saga, or the ones Asami talks about, but she doesn't.

Her lips seal tenderly over Iroh's bottom lip, and she sighs contentedly before she pulls back.

And then suddenly Iroh is at his full height, his cheeks just slightly pink, and his hair mused from her wandering hands.

"This," He breathes, "is not decent."

He drags her by the hips until their bodies are mashed tightly against one another and his mouth is on her.

Korra gasps, and sighs, and makes a dozen other sounds that drive the General-Prince crazy, until they topple onto his bed. Somewhere a long the way Korra's managed to kick off her boots and drop her furs, and she fixates herself on the ties of his uniform jacket while he slips his hands higher up her shirt.

When they are free of all restraints, the mattress dips further, as the rock together, rhythmically. He whispers sweet, gentle things against her skin, and lips, and she responds in her native water-tribe tongue.

He doesn't understand a words of it, but he doesn't need to to understand the look in her eyes or the noises she makes.

When it ends neither is quite sure of what to do with the other. Iroh is fully prepared to let her jump up and run away, but he finds him sighing heavy with relief when she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and buries her sweaty face against his sweaty chest.


	14. Legacy

Nothing** is mine. Review please**

When she was young, Korra decided she was never going to have children.

No matter how she acted, or wanted to grow up to be, Korra, as a young girl, understood that she would never escape the shadows cast by the other Avatars.

She understands that every move she made or makes would be judged and dissected.

Korra never wants her child to face such a fate, because she has seen the aftermath.

Tenzin struggles quietly under his father's legacy trying to be the man he thinks too much about, and trying to recreate visions his father never quite finished.

Lin tries to draw herself in harsh shades of grey, ultimately trying to fight the way she watched her mother fight.

Tarrlok fought for a dream that was never his.

Korra never wants to burden a child with things that happened long before he or she was even conceived.

Those are the thought that lay heavily on her mind, when she lays in Iroh's arms and shares her pillow with Tahno, his breath fanning over her shoulders.

It doesn't take long for them to become agonizing dreams.

She dreams of a dark skinned child, wearing water-tribe blues, and with black hair and miss-matched-gold-and-grey eyes. It's impossible she knows, but they're all so happy in her dreams and her child runs wildly, as Korra watches massaging her swollen stomach.

Its these dreams that, years after the war, cause Korra to awaken in a cold sweat, dry sobs escaping from her mouth.

Iroh and Tahno, awaken immediately alarmed at her panicked, distress. They try to pull her back down and calm her with soft words, but Korra stays up right and presses her hands into her empty womb, confused and hurt, and stuck between longing and relief.

This goes on for weeks until Tahno catches her one day in the bath, muffling her sobs with her hand. He climbs in with her-perfectly starched uniform and all- and pulls her against him, as he sits.

He lets her cry until Iroh finds them too, and together they force her to speak.

She tells them about their baby, the one that haunts her dreams.

_And what would the world say about them?_

_The Avatar bedding two men?_

_The fire-prince, and a pro-bending champion and the Avatar?_

_What kind of reaction would a child from an unconventional relationship like this bring?_

_How could she ever raise a child, if it would be forever compared to her, for better or for worse?_

She feels so uncertain about everything in that moment that she becomes incoherent, and then Iroh grabs her arms roughly ans stares intensely into her eyes.

"Who gives a damn about what the world thinks about us?" And kisses her so hard that it stops being a kiss, and becomes more of and angry meeting of teeth on teeth.

Tahno follows his lead, nipping at her neck.

When they lay together that night, hair still damp but warm. Tahno rolls over and stares at the ceiling intensely.

"We should have a baby." He says.

Korra twitches and looks at him frowning.

"Korra, do you really think that any brat of mine is gonna stand for being in _your_ shadow?"

"Who says the baby will be yours?" Iroh interjects.

Tahno sits up. "Because my seed is better than yours."

Korra chokes and flushes as Iroh props himself on his elbows and looks at him entirely unimpressed. "Are you sure of yourself swamp boy?"

"Mock my origins all you want princess, but at least I can guarantee my family tree isn't full of pompous inbred fools."

"Really now, somehow I doubt that."

Korra chokes back laughter as the conversation escalates into a ridiculous argument, then a pillow fight, and finally sex.

* * *

Nearly a year later Korra gives birth under the Full WolfBat Moon.

She names her son Manok.

* * *

Omake:

Nearly four years after that year, Tahno hollers and groans and demands a redo as Manok practices fire-bending basics with his mother.

Iroh smirks. "Weak seed huh?"

Tahno glowers. "I should have never taught you how to smirk."

Iroh chuckles and narrowly dodges Manok's fireball.

Then Tahno smirks.


	15. Masochism

**Disclaimed. **

The war leaves Korra angry and hurt, and a little scared.

But what scathes her more is the laughing of politicians and benders congratulating themselves and mocking the equalist prisoners.

Her stomach churns and then finally, at a press conference, she officially declares that she personally pardons all of the Equalists and chi blockers, and as such any attacks on them would be an attack on her.

She will not hesitate to go after anyone who attacks them, she says, and the crowds that had just been cheering, turns into an angry mob around her.

If she had her way, she wouldn't even return the bending to equalized benders, but Tenzin and the council forbids her from doing this.

Idly she wonders who are they to forbid the Avatar anything?

She bites the thought back though, because she knows if she lets it out she won't be able to spiral further and further from who she is. These days she feels that's all she has.

Even Iroh claims a piece of her without realizing it, so she takes pieces of him back.

Late into the night, when their hips are pressed together -nothing but skin on skin- she bites him, deeply until she can taste blood and leave bruises.

Her fingers help, clawing angry red lines across his body. She grips his arms harshly, not letting go even when he becomes tense and even pained, and drives herself against him.

Iroh never complains, never tells her to stop, even she's went too far, when she's really hurt him.

It makes something inside her break.

But what's worse is he refuses to retaliate. Iroh, for all his strength, is a gentle lover. His hands grip her hips firmly but she never feels the bite of pain that become bruises the next day.

It makes her feel ugly and bitter, and so so horrid.

It's late in the night, after everything, that she bites the inside of cheeks to keep her sobs back and heals him.

She can't stand putting him in constant pain.

But she can't stop herself from re-inflicting the wounds on tender skin, so quietly, one night when she thinks he's asleep, she presses her face against his back-her hands still trying to fix what she's done- and says "Make me better."

Iroh rolls over and catches her in his arms. "You don't have to be." He says. "The world expects the best of you, so let me be the only one who can see the worst."

She sobs. "You're a masochist." Her voice is tired, but still slightly accusatory.

"Masochism? I prefer love, but its all the same in the end isn't it?"


	16. Fight

He grips her gently by the waist. "Are you alright?"

"Define alright."

"Hm. Alright: a state of being in which a subject, in this case the Avatar, feels no better or worse than they do usually."

Korra buries her face into the crook of his neck. "You are purposely trying to annoy me."

Iroh pulls away to examine her. "I would never." He murmurs, brushing his lips against hers.

"I'm fairly certain you would."

"Are you trying to start and argument over nothing?"

"This is nothing to you?"

Iroh opens his mouth, pauses and shakes his head. Korra kisses him.

"That," He breathes, bent over and against her lips, "Was fantastic."

"I know."

"I don't think I could ever go another day without a kiss like that to keep me going."

Korra licks her lips. "And what does the General-Prince intend to do about that?"

"I so believe he might just steal away the only girl who could kiss like that and fall madly in love with her."

"What if, hypothetically, that girl is in love with someone else?"

Iroh stills under her wandering hands, then quirks a brow.

"Then I think that this prince will have a challenge before him."

Korra pulls away. "Is that all I am to you? A challenge?"

"Never," he breathes, and kisses her again, heatedly.

Korra smiles against his lips. "Well then I guess you should know the girl is already yours."

Iroh, pulls her even closer, "Am I to understand that we've been wasting all this time talking when we could have been doing,_ other_ things?"

Korra flutters her eyes at him. "What_ other_ things?"

"Things, my dear, best left in _experienced_ hands."

Korra pulls back again with a frown. "Have you been seeing girls that aren't me?"

Iroh gives a breathy laugh, and kisses her again. "Korra stop trying to pick fights with me."

"Can't help it General." She kisses his neck with each word. "I like to see you with your war-face on."

"And I would like to see you without so many clothes on."

Korra laughs gasping as her sweeps her into an empty room.


	17. Stupid

**Disclaimed**

Both of her lovers are older than her, Korra realizes one night laying alone in bed, as_ Captain_ Tahno, and General Iroh discuss a battle strategy against some violent anti-bender movement that has taken over three small villages in the southern parts of the Earth Kingdom.

Tahno was twenty-three when she was seventeen and Iroh twenty-six. So, they were each respectively six, and nine years older than her.

She stretches and turns over to watch them in the dim lighting of the lamp resting on the table across from her. They are both bent over it, holding maps and various papers, and murmuring quietly.

Tahno's jacket had been pealed away leaving him only in a hald-buttoned shirt, but Iroh is wearing his complete uniform as always.

Korra stands and approaches them quietly.

"Korra," Tahno says "get back in that bed."

Korra ignores him sweeping her hair to one side of her neck, as she looked at the map.

"General? Do you see this?"

Iroh hummed his gold eyes heating, as the swept over her. "Insubordination."

Korra steps back and puts her hands up in a defensive position.

"Stop that I hate it when you to gang up on me."

Tahno chuckles. "Are you sure about that?"

Korra blushes and tries to pull away as Iroh grabs her. "Yesss," she hisses at the lips on her neck and prying finger going further-

"How would you tow like it if I ambushed you with a bunch of other women?" She gasps, and pauses. "Alright never mind, that was stupid."

"You know what else is stupid?" Tahno asks.

Korra's wide blues eyes flicker to him, and Iroh brings his mouth to her ear. "Walking around naked with two grown men in the room."

Tahno hums, and Korra groans.


	18. Confession

Nothing** is mine. Review please**

You breath deep.

You can handle this, after all you're the Avatar.

You breath deep.

You're the Avatar, but none of your training, none of your diplomatic experience has prepared you for this moment.

You fought, and won, a war at seventeen. You brought peace to Republic City, helped non-benders and benders unite against opression of any sort.

You're twenty-two, hardly a girl, so where has all you're courage gone?

"Mom, dad," you begin, and pause, glancing behind you.

No, nothing has ever prepared you for this moment when you have to confess to your parents that you don't know who the father of your unborn child is because you've been in a three-way relationship, with an extremely well-liked General, and an extremely well-known former pro-bender.

Oh, and too top it off, one of your lovers just hit on your mother.

Lovely.


	19. Love

** Don't own a thing.**

Korra stretched and rolled over, curling against Iroh, and hiding her face from the morning sun.

"You are going to have to wake up some time." he murmured. Korra put her head on his chest and looked up at him, through half-lidded eyes.

"Not right now," She yawned, "maybe tomorrow."

"Korra it's your birthday, wouldn't you like to go out and be spoiled by the public with ridiculous gifts, and tasty treats?"

"You're the only tasty treat I want."

Iroh cleared his throat. "ah, yes well..."

"Are you blushing?"

"Are you naked?" He shot back, pink still dusting his cheeks.

"Why yes, yes I am, thank you for noticing." She slipped on top of him, "So where is my birthday gift General?"

Iroh sighed. "Spoiled. You are so horribly spoiled."

"And you aren't? Mr. Fire Nation Prince?"

Before he could reply Korra leaned forwards and kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Iroh, cupped her face with both hands and drew her closer, kissing her back, heatedly.

"No," Iroh said breaking the kiss, "I had to work for everything I wanted."

Korra grinned, and pressed her hips into his. "Damn straight you did."

Iroh closed his eyes and suppressed a groan. "What am I going to do with you?"

Korra leaned forwards and pressed her lips to the pale, elegant skin of his neck, idly admiring the contrast between them. He dropped his large, long-fingered hands, and moved them to slide up her legs, momentarily kneading her thighs before grasping her waist and pulling her down for another kiss.

"I've been thinking, a lot lately, and I've come to a conclusion" He mumbled, nipping her full lips. "I love you Korra."

She kissed him again fiercely. "I love you too." She muttered, her face red, and eyes averted.

"Are you blushing?" He teased.

Korra glared at him, deviously before pressing her hips into his again. "Are you horny?"

"That depends are you going to help me if I am?"

Korra answered him with a kiss.


	20. Hunt

Nothing** is mine. Review please This one is AU.**

There are screams of panic around them, but Iroh, through all his careful training, scoopes Korra up calmly, and walks away from the burning Equalist hideout. He can feel Korra's shuddering breath against his neck, he can smell her singed hair, and he can see the bruises on her body.

His grip on her tightens.

Iroh has never felt such rage before.

He can't believe them.

He can't believe that anyone could stoop so low as to kidnap and attack a child.

Avatar Aang was one of the youngest Avatar's to face war, and now Korra has joined him.

Today is her twelfth birthday, and there will be no joy for her to look back on with a smile. Her mother and father have been attacked, beaten, the compound she called home, raided, and for three weeks she has been submitted to the cruelty of more than a dozen-men, all anti-bender zealots.

He doesn't want to know what they might have done to her, and yet he does. He wants to know exactly what they did, and then go find their daughters, or sons, and deal them the exact same.

He forces himself to stay calm, to keep cool, and not frighten this poor fluttering little creature any more.

"Are you alright? Korra?" When she doesn't answer he kneels, sets her down gently. "Korra?"

Iroh is a captain of the United Forces, and no amount of training has prepared him for this. All he wants to do is hide her from the world and let her grow up into a care-free young woman.

He curses the voice in the back of his mind that reminds him that this is the Avatar, not a normal, child. She will never grow into a carefree young woman.

He breathes deeply and examines the bruises on her neck, the gash on her cheek, and the torn roughness of her hands.

Her blue eyes are cold, calm, glossy with un-shed tears but controlled.

"Korra, it's okay to cry." He whispers a bit desperately, because he doesn't want to see her look so far from being a child. Her look is the one that belongs to the battle-hardened soldiers that serve under Commander Bumi.

He strains to hear her mumble : "Warriors don't cry, neither do Avatars don't cry."

His heart shatters.

No, she will never be carefree, not even after death because she will have to watch and guide the next Avatar, and the one after that, and after that, because the duty of the Avatar never simply stops.

He wishes he could shoulder all that responsibility for her.

He can't and he's never felt so useless, so utterly out of control in his life.

Korra touches his cheek.

"You'll be alright."

He looks at her, really looks at her, at her blue eyes filled with un-shed tears, and at her strong, boyish shoulders.

Impeccable. Impenetrable. Un-yeilding. And so, so young.

"Are you going to be alright?"

She looks away from him.

"I'm the Avatar I have to be."

He hears hoarse screams, and follows her gaze; her parents are rushing towards her, their faces bruised, but still worried.

He sees her break a little bit, but she wraps that up, and puts it at the back of her heart.

Someday he'll make sure that she never has to do that again, until then he watches her run back to her mother and father, back to her compound, and her training, and he'll hunt, relentlessly for the man responsible for all this.

He'll hunt him and hold him down and give Korra the final strike because, in the end, its really the only thing he can give her.


	21. Rules

** Don't own a thing.**

It's early and Korra gives a loud yawn, rubbing her eyes and stretching. Iroh smiles briefly before straightening his uniform collar.

"Shall we?" he inclines his head as Korra beams at him.

_Spirits she's pretty._

"Now, wait just a moment!"

Korra groans, and slumps her shoulders as Tenzin stalks towards them.

"Tenzin we're just going out for breakfast."

"That makes no difference to me, General Iroh, I trust you'll stick tdo our agreed terms?"

Iroh dips his head, barely missing the disdainful glower Korra showers him in.

"Very well-"

"Can we just _go_ now?" Korra snaps sulkily.

"Korra-" Tenzin begins but Korra grabs Iroh and drags him off before any other stupid rules could be imposed on them.

Once clear of the elder airbender, their pace became slower, more amiable. Iroh pulls his arm away and offers her the crook of his arm.

Korra frowns slides her fingers over his arm, and then laces them against his.

He pauses, "Korra."

"Don't pull away," she whispers, "You're almost never here, and then when you are Tenzin is always there to cock-block."

_"Korra!" _Iroh blushes, lightly.

Their eyes meet.

"Please."

Iroh sighs and grips her hand back, feeling the damp sweat of her nervousness.

He glances at her.

There's a faint dusting of pink over her dark cheeks, and a slightly worried knit between her brow.

Suddenly he realizes how intimate this is. The last time he held hand was possibly when he was fourteen, trying to guide a younger cousin back to the palace, before that it was with his first girlfriend at twelve.

Korra's cheeks are still red, so he can't help himself when he draws her closer and presses his lips to hers.

_I always want to be with you._

Fuck Tenzin's rules, he thinks later, after they've forgotten breakfast and found themselves lip locking in the privacy of the closed pro-bending arena-

_"Korra?"_

They break apart to find Korra's little friends staring at them opened mouth.

"What the hell is that old man doing to you?"

Korra's face is red, now, completely red like his jacket but her eyes are smiling; "Nothing I didn't want him to."

She kisses him again.

"I'm going to tell Tenzin!"

Iroh has never seen Korra so angry, and hopes he never does again.

"Besides," Korra says, after trapping one of her friends in stone as the others stand back, clearly not looking for a fight. "My parents approve."

Iroh stops dead.

"Well, at least my mom and Katara, my dad wants to meet you first."

"My orders to the South Pole next week...?"

"Commander Bumi helped me."

_"Korra."_

_"Iroh."_

He raises an eye-brow. "Just what are you planning?"

He gets a cheeky grin in response. "Our marriage."


	22. Happy

**Disclaimed Ski October chapter 21 and this one are for you.**

"How are you feeling?" Iroh asked.

Korra rolled her eyes, admiring the morning sunlight that trickled in and played on her dark skin. Her blue eyes softened, as the fell on the General, watching him smooth back his hair, and carefully arrange his jacket.

"The same when you asked me ten minuets ago." She replied, pulling the sheets closer around her naked form.

Iroh turned to admire her, the glow that wrapped around her dark body, the happiness that glowed in her blue eyes, and the swollen bulge of her midsection. Pregnancy suited the fiery Avatar better than he could have imagine.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and cupped her cheek, thumbing circles over her skin.

"You are going to be late." Korra grumbled, halfheartedly batting his hand away.

"Since when have you cared?"

She smirked at him.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Since you became such a bore." She teased letting her hand rub her full belly. Iroh ran his hand over her cheek, then the slope of her neck, and down her front until his hand rested over hers.

"Bore? Are you sure of that my dear?"

"Yes, now go, and leave me to my thoughts."

Iroh ignored her, opting instead to place gentle kisses on her lips, then over her neck.

Korra sighed.

"Korra?"

She opened her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

She gave him a bemused quizzical expression. "If I wasn't would I still be around?"

He smiled.


	23. Snow

**Disclaimed. Ski October I'll beat you.**

Korra perched on the edge of the cliff. Ice bit into her boots, and snow caked her hair and jacket. Her dark skin stood out against the rolling expanse of white tundra, while her eyes crisp and blue, as the clear sky, remained narrowed, focused on her prey.

Her cheeks, ears, and nose were speckled red, frozen stiff and painted black with war paint.

She slipped the thick mittens off, flexing her fingers against the frigid air.

She lifted her hands, hollered and charged...

...at the General of the United forces. He turned to her swiftly, and slipped to the right only to be sent tumbling down with a mass of snow.

Korra laughed, until he kicked out her leg, and wrestled his way on top of her.

"Korra zero, Iroh seventy-three." He murmured, leaning down to kiss, bringing warmth to her cold lips.

She jerked away, and glared at him though the menacing factor was destroy by the way snowflakes clung to her eyes-lashes.

"You only win because I let you."

"Of course." Iroh agreed, he didn't move to kiss her again.

Moments stretched past and Korra caved lifting her head to kiss him.

"Seventy-four." He murmured.

She bit his lip, burying her frozen fingers in his borrowed water-tribe coat.

A spear landed near them, and the couple looked up to find, Tonraq.

Iroh rolled off her.

"Run." Korra giggled.

He did, and Tonraq chased.

It was not the first time Korra inadvertently made a fool of him, it would not be the last.


	24. Relaxation

**Disclaimed****.**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am I'm the Avatar aren't I?"

"I hardly think being the Avatar is an excuse to use to ensure people."

"_Iroh_." Korra said pulling her brown hair down, it tumbled down her back in thick, lush waves-Spirits he wanted to wave his fingers through it, and pull her close- "You have to live a little sometimes, you know?"

He long dark fingers found their way to his coat, and slipped it off his shoulders. He sighed, at the feather light touches, revealing in the feeling of her touch.

"If Tenzin finds us, I doubt I'll be living any longer."

She smiled, removed his shirt and pushed him down on her bed in the Air Temple.

"Then you'll just have to keep quiet."

Korra swung her leg over his waist and straddled him, humming as she let her hands wander and explore more of his skin.

Iroh's breath hitched. "_Spirits_ Korra," he groaned.

"See? I knew you'd love my back massages."

He grunted and moaned softly into her pillow.

"Just relax General, let the Avatar take care of you." Korra purred, kneading the muscles on his back, she bent over and pressed small kisses across his shoulders.

His gold eyes slide shut, and he fell asleep.


	25. Birfday

Nothing** is mine. Review please **

"It's mah birf-day." Manok proclaimed to his hero, the captain of the Fire Ferrets, Mako, who nodded at him with a slight smile.

His blue eyes shined with the enthusiasm that only childish innocence can provide.

Korra smiled warmly at them, at her son and best friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami , and then at her partners.

Everything was so perfect. She sighed contentedly.

She was glad she could finally give Manok his first proper birthday, after all the Avatar hardly got to take vacations.

Tahno teary eyed, and so proud looking, leaned in and kissed his son's head, "I remember the exact hour you came into this world my little prince."

Korra gagged. She shared a look with Iroh who smirked at her and shook his head.

"Spirits you're such a woman Tahno." Korra muttered.

Mako chuckled as Tahno reddened, and shot a glare to everyone in the room. Bolin was the only one who shrunk back.

"I'll bend you out of existence, you filthy firebending street-rat." Tahno stood, still red-faced and half-sereiously lifted his arms.

Mako held up his arms, but couldn't stop his chortle.

Manok on the other hand grew very very concerned, and his eye-brows knit together, as his eyes widened.

Manok looked at Iroh and Korra, and then at Tahno, tears brewing in his eyes. "Daddy don't like fire-benders?"

Korra, quickly placed the cake on the table and settled next to her son. Realizing just what this would turn into, she cursed Tahno silently, sending him a glare that left him flabbergastered and confused.

"Of course your daddy likes firebenders, he just isn't nice to Mako." Tahno amended, "I mean your father's a fire-bender isn't he?"

This only made the tears fall, as Manok began to give hiccuping sobs. Korra scoped him up murmuring softer, but to no avail.

Manok cried louder. "B-but I like Mako, he's my hero! I w-w-wanna be just like Mako."

"And you can be." Iroh says, softly pushing his hair back. "You're mom can teach you how to water-bend, just like a pro-bender."

Korra sighed and glared at both her lovers. "You're idiots." She growled, "I mean really do you think he worships Mako just because of pro-bending?"

They both looked at her bemused.

"Do you want to light your birthday candles?" Korra kissed Manok gently as he nodded, the tears dissipating as the excitement of lighting his first candles ignited within him.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Iroh asked.

"Have some faith in your son," Korra replied pushing the cake closer to the boy.

He sucked in a big breath, until his chest puffed out, and then breathed out a mouthful a fire, melting the candles to little stubs.

Iroh smiled widely, as the other in the room complimented and congratulating the young firebending.

Tahno slumped back shocked. "Well fuck." He said.

Korra smacked him and he sulked the rest of the night as Manok light the wrapping papers on fire, conjured tiny fist-fulls of fire and excitedly took Mako's advice.


	26. New

**Disclaimed. If you can't figure it out Tahno is 'dad' and Iroh is 'father'. Manok and Souta are like twelve and eight respectively.**

Manok, and Souta, grew up around legends.

Their mother was the Avatar, their fathers, a Fire Nation Prince turned Famed-General, and a former pro-bender turned military-hero.

There is a certain amount of pressure around them, pressure to be perfect, pressure about their upbringing.

After all, having two fathers and one mother is not exactly the idealistic normal, everyone aspires for. If anything though this had only made them stronger.

_"Who gives a damn what the world thinks?"_ Their father, not dad for once, swore angrily, ready to attack anyone who dared mock his family, his sons.

Their father is usually so calm, so wise, and their dad the opposite, arrogant, aloof, ass-hole-ish.

It was terrifying to see him so riled as their dad stood grimly behind him.

That was they day the got into a fight with some other kids who mocked them, who called their mother a whore, and their father and dad _sick freaks._

_That was the day they realized they just had more to love, and more to love them._

So now they stand outside their mother's room,_ waiting, waiting, waiting-_

and then they hear the cry and their dad opens the door, their mother is perched on the bed, sweat-drenched, as their father handles a little something, so tiny and fragile, and _wiggling_-

The brothers peer at their tiny new sister.

Manok and Souta are both darkish, hues lighter than their mother, but their baby sister is pale, the same ivory of both their father, and dad, with a thick head of all black hair.

Her eyes are molten gold, and they scan each boy apprehensively, before giving toothless, lopsided grin.

Souta, nods solemnly back, and looks at Manok.

They share a look.

_Who gives a damn what the world thinks?_ They certainly don't, especially not when they have such a tiny little new _thing_, to look after, and they will look after her, protect her, and tease her because that's what brother's do.

Souta smiles, finally _he_ can boss someone around too.

"What's her name?" Manok asks.

"Saeko."

"I'm gonna teach her to water-bend." Souta proclaims, as Saeko grips his fingers.

Manok scowls. "Who says she'll be a water-bender?"

Saeko giggles, squealing as the argument begins to escalate.

In the background Korra groans, as Tahno and Iroh join in their sons' debate.


	27. Romance

**Disclaimed.**

Iroh blinked awake. He stared at his ceiling, and then found the dark silhouette of the Avatar sitting on the edge of his bed. His red coat was draped over her bare shoulders and he quite liked the look of it. Idly he wondered if he could convince her to wear red more often. He thought of her wearing Fire Nation red robes, something feminine, and curvy but suitable for fighting.

He quite liked the idea.

Iroh pushed those thoughts away, and briefly studied the curve of her in the pale morning light that tripped through the closed curtains of his quarters.

He tilted her head as she turned a page of a book.

Korra? Reading? He looked at her bemused and then sat up quietly, craning his neck to look over her shoulder.

She closed the book.

"Good morning." She murmured turning to kiss him before he could say anything.

Her deepened the kiss, so that when they broke apart Korra looked at him, flushed and panting quietly.

"Good morning." He said back. "What are you reading?"

Korra frowned and averted her eyes, blushing. "Something, for Avatar's only."

"Ah." Iroh nodded, then placed his hand over hers. "May I?"

Korra's shoulder's slumped. "I don't think-"

But Iroh has already slipped the book out of her hands and began to flip through it.

After a long moment he stopped looked at Korra and raised one thick brow at her.

The a fore mentioned Avatar buried her head in a pillow an groaned.

"Romance?"

"A girl needs romance sometimes." she muttered.  
"And I give you none?"

"Iroh, you give me sex."

"So does this book apparently," He remarked dryly though his cheeks colored delicately when he skimmed over a particularly descriptive passage.

Korra huffed softly, and Iroh shifted over her.

"Shall I compare your beauty to the sun my love, or the moon-"

Korra scowled and flung the covers away, "I will kill you, Iroh. I will murder you in the most painful way possible."

"What? I'm just reading from your book. Isn't that the kind of thing you want me to tell you?"

"Iroh. You will be dead. Stop."

"Nay, my sweet, sweet lover, thy beauty mmph-"

"Huh, I guess pillows are super effective on asshole generals." Korra snarked.

Iroh let out a muted chuckle at her antics.


End file.
